E-commerce business is wide-spread for its convenience, and items that can be ordered electronically is various in kind. Because of the enormous number of items in a warehouse and complexity of orders, workers in a warehouse face inefficiency issues. In fact, various systems for picking items already exist to solve this issue.
The existing systems, however, are rudimentary in that they control picking tasks on an order-basis. That is, under existing systems, workers pick items until they complete picking every item in each order, regardless of where the ordered items are shelved in a warehouse. Considering the numerosity of items and space of a warehouse, these systems may waste time and labor of workers, especially when the ordered items are shelved physically far apart. Moreover, existing systems cannot effectively control workers' picking steps because they cannot effectively communicate with a central system while workers are picking items. For example, existing systems could not confirm whether workers are in the right location and/or whether workers have picked the right item in a warehouse. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods for controlling fulfillment of order efficiently in an electronic manner.